1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector and an electronic device having the same, in particular, to a connector capable of plugging a card module and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the enormous progress of the computer technology, the operating speed of the computer is continuously increased, and the heat generation rate of electronic elements within a computer host continuously rises correspondingly. In order to prevent the electronic elements within the computer host from overheating to cause a temporary or permanent failure to the electronic element, how to provide sufficient heat dissipation performance to the electronic elements within the computer is accordingly important. Besides cooling fans disposed at a computer housing and a power supply, heat dissipation devices need to be additionally disposed to the electronic elements whose temperature easily rises such as a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), and a card module on a motherboard to reduce temperature of the electronic elements in high-speed operation. Thus, the computer host operates more smoothly.
Presently, a heat dissipation plate is usually disposed on the card module directly to dissipate heat, and then the heat dissipation plate is utilized to increase heat dissipation area. However, heat cannot be effectively dissipated out of the card module only in a natural convection way, and thus heat dissipation effect is not good. Thus, disposing cooling fans on the connectors and producing a forced convection is one solution of dissipating heat for the card module.
In addition, due to a problem of space disposing inside the computer host, a card module's plugging and disassembling operation is often interfered with a CD-ROM drive, a hard disk, an expansion card or cables. This results bolts located at two sides of the connector can't rotate, further results the card module can't plug into the connector or disassemble from the connector. Thus, a bolt adjacent to other element is designed to un-rotate in a conventional connector, and the bolt have no protruding portion protruded out of a slot for user's twisting.
However, the cooling fans for heat dissipation to the card module just fix in the connector via the protruding portion of the bolt. Thus, there still not have a suitable design to solve the problems of the card module's plugging and disassembling and the card module's low heat dissipating efficiency at the same time.